Friday Night Fright
by PhoenixTears80
Summary: During a normal double date on a normal Friday night, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine encounter a scary situation.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, it's summer, and I am missing my weekly 'Glee' fix, so I felt like writing another 'Glee' story. The idea for this story has been swirling around in my head for a while, and the amazingly positive reviews for my last story have given me the confidence to sit down and work on it. Sorry the title sucks, but I was having trouble coming up with one.

I love the music, the humor, and the snark of 'Glee', but some of the best moments have been the serious ones. Those are the moments that I think show who these characters truly are and how they feel about each other. I've also recently been thinking about the fact that none of these characters have ever been put in a dangerous situation (no doubt brought on by watching the news and one too many episodes of 'Criminal Minds'), and it made me wonder how they would handle it. My apologies if anything like this has been done before.

Two of my favorite things to come out of season two have been the friendship that has developed between Kurt and Rachel and the developments these characters have made individually. So, while Finn, Blaine, and others make important appearances here, this is primarily a story about Rachel and Kurt.

Alas, I own nothing except the contents of my apartment, and nothing will be gained by writing this story except a creative outlet. I am also not sure how many chapters this will be, but I am anticipating two or three at most.

And last, feedback is always appreciated, even criticism (as long as it's constructive!).

Friday Night Fright

It was less than one month into summer vacation, and Rachel already felt like time was moving too fast. The time that wasn't spent hunting down opportunities to audition for community theatre musicals was spent with either Finn or Kurt, or sometimes both. And, of course, with Kurt often came Blaine, which was how she found herself in the middle of a very entertaining double date on a Friday night.

The four of them exited BreadstiX, Finn with his arm around Rachel's shoulders, Rachel's arm linked through Kurt's, and Kurt's other arm linked through Blaine's. They were laughing over some joke Finn had told during dinner.

As they approached Kurt's car, Blaine turned to the others. "What do you guys want to do now?"

Rachel smiled up at Finn before looking at Kurt and Blaine. "Well, my dads are out of town, and since they never found out about the alcohol incident, _thank god_, they said I could have friends over. We could get some snacks for later and go over to my place to watch a movie or something."

Rachel winked covertly at Kurt. They had discussed this plan earlier and were going to try to get Finn to watch the DVD Rachel had of 'Oklahoma' with Hugh Jackman in it. They thought that a singing and dancing Wolverine would be enough to get Finn to sit through the whole movie since Rachel was having a hard time getting Finn to watch any musicals older than 'Grease'.

"I'm game!" Kurt said with a wide smile and rubbing his hands together. He turned to Blaine. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine replied. Kurt had filled him in on the plan as well.

They all turned to Finn expectantly. "Well," he began, "if that's what you guys want to do, then I'm in."

There were smiles all around as Rachel reached up and kissed Finn's cheek. Kurt then unlocked the car, and Finn helped Rachel into her seat before running around the car to get in the other side. Kurt and Blaine got into their seats, and Kurt turned on the car, heading for the Circle K that he knew was on the way to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>They wandered around the convenience store, trying to decide what they'd want for later.<p>

Finally settling on the idea of getting something salty to munch on during the movie and something sweet for after, Blaine and Finn wandered up and down the aisle where the popcorn and chips were, while Rachel and Kurt headed over to the freezer case to find some ice cream (_"Frozen yogurt," Kurt insisted, "do we really need the extra fat content?"_).

After picking out pints of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food and Half-Baked frozen yogurts, Rachel and Kurt rejoined Finn and Blaine in the snack aisle. "What did you get?" Rachel asked.

Blaine looked at Finn before answering Rachel. "Doritos," Blaine said, "but we weren't sure which flavor." He gestured to the shelf in front of them, on which sat two different varieties of Doritos.

Kurt laughed as he rolled his eyes and reached out to grab the bag of cheesy snacks. "Why mess with the classics?" he said as he headed up the aisle towards the cash register at the front, the other three following behind him.

They placed their selections on the counter, and as the cashier started to ring them up, Finn reached for his wallet.

All of a sudden, the front door of the store swung open with a resounding crash, causing all four teenagers and the middle-aged cashier to jump and look over. What they saw caused a collective skipping of heartbeats.

The man, who was wearing a ski mask and carrying a handgun, approached the front counter, gesturing with the gun for the kids to back away. They quickly complied, putting their hands in the air as they did so.

The robber moved the gun back and forth between the cashier and the group of teenagers, trying to cover them both. In the seconds the man's attention was on the kids, the cashier quickly reached a hand under the counter to press the silent alarm. His hand was back in the air by the time the man had turned the gun back in his direction.

"Nobody move until I tell you!" the man shouted. He reached his free hand into his jacket and withdrew a bag. He tossed it at Kurt, who fumbled with it. "You – wallets, now."

Kurt hesitated for just a moment, looking at Blaine. The moment of hesitation turned out to be a mistake.

The man, obviously impatient to get the cash and get out of the store, suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Rachel's arm with his free hand, dragging her towards him, spinning her around and pressing the gun against her side. Rachel's breath caught in her throat, and she started to shake.

"Hey!" Finn started forward before Blaine held him back with an arm across his chest.

The man looked coolly back at Kurt and said, "I want those wallets NOW."

Kurt could see that Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut. She was clearly terrified, so, holding the bag in one hand, he reached the other into his pocket to grab his wallet. He quickly tossed his wallet in and held the bag out to Blaine and Finn, who threw their wallets in without a second thought.

The robber removed his hand from Rachel's arm long enough to grab the purse off her shoulder and toss it to Kurt. Once Kurt had it, the man's hand was back in place. "Hers, too!" he yelled. Kurt pulled the slim wallet out of Rachel's purse and dropped it in the bag.

"Good," the man said. He gestured with his head for Kurt to move over to the cash register. Kurt moved quickly, and the man instructed the cashier to open the register, which he did. "Money in the bag", the man told the cashier.

The cashier didn't hesitate. He pulled the cash out of the slots in the register and dropped it in the bag that Kurt held out. He looked up at the gunman. "That's all we have, I don't have the combination to the safe." He was obviously well versed in the procedures for dealing with robbers.

At that moment, everyone's heads turned in the direction of the door. The sound of sirens could be faintly heard in the distance.

"Come here, kid," the man said to Kurt, his voice now with an urgent tone in it. Kurt quickly approached, and the man said, "Now, give her the bag."

Kurt handed the bag to Rachel, who took it with shaking hands. He then stepped back to where Finn and Blaine were standing.

The robber started backing towards the door, dragging Rachel with him. When he reached the doorway, he once again removed his hand from her arm and grabbed the bag of money and wallets out of her hands. Without a second look, he shoved her in the direction of the boys, spun, and flew out the door as if a pack of wolves were on his tail. The loud sounds of a motorcycle could be heard driving away a few seconds later.

Finn caught Rachel as she stumbled and held her tight. She buried her face against his chest as the sirens outside got louder. He could feel his shirt getting damp from her tears. Kurt reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

Everyone in the convenience store could hear it as a couple of police cars screeched to a halt in the parking lot, their red and blue flashing lights filling the store. Four police officers entered the store, guns drawn. "Everybody freeze!" the one in the lead called.

"He's gone," the cashier told the police with a relieved sigh. "He took off on a motorcycle."

"Could you tell which way he went?" asked the lead cop.

"It sounded like he was going north, but I can't be sure."

The police officers at the front of the group lowered their weapons, and the one in the lead nodded to the two at the rear. Those two ran out the door and took off in their car while the other two stayed behind.

One of the remaining police officers walked over to the cashier to talk to him as the other approached the teenagers that were still huddled together.

"Are you kids ok?" he asked.

Finn looked at the others before answering. "I think so, just a little shaken up."

The police officer looked at Rachel, noticing that she still kept her face hidden against Finn's shirt. "Miss?"

Rachel slowly turned within the circle of Finn's arms. She swiped at her face with her hands before looking up at the cop. "I'm ok."

The police officer nodded sympathetically at her before looking up at the boys. "We're going to want you kids to come down to the station to make a statement, ok?"

They all looked at each other before heading towards the door ahead of the police officer.

End of Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Ok, that's it for Chapter 1. I pretty much have the whole story mapped out in my head; I just need to write it out._

_I actually did a little bit of research for this story (yes, research for a 'Glee' fanfic), and the events of the story are not very far outside the realm of possibility._

_First, there are three Circle K's in Lima, Ohio, so there's a distinct possibility that there is a Circle K on the way from BreadstiX to Rachel's house. Second, in 2009, 144 robberies were committed in Lima, Ohio. Third, if you Google "Circle K" robberies, you'll find that an alarming number of armed robberies take place at the Circle K convenience stores. The only thing I couldn't find online was the typical time it takes for police to respond to a silent alarm, so I'm taking some creative license with that._

_P.S. Phish Food frozen yogurt really is just as tasty as the regular stuff!_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is Chapter 2! I should state now that I have no idea what real police procedure is like, so a lot of creative license has been taken.

Please see Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

And now, on with the show!

Friday Night Fright – Chapter 2

The one police officer had driven Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine to the police station in Kurt's car. There wasn't enough room for the four teenagers and one policeman in the police car that had remained behind, and, as the officer had pointed out, their wallets had all been taken, so none of them had their driver's licenses on them. Besides, he didn't think it was a good idea to leave the car sitting in the lot of the convenience store that had just been robbed.

Once they had arrived at the station, the kids were separated so that they could give their statements. That had been about 45 minutes ago.

The four teenagers now sat in a row of chairs against the wall while they waited for word on whether or not their parents had been reached.

Kurt and Blaine both stared at the opposite wall, occasionally speaking in low tones. Rachel's eyes were fixed on the floor as her head rested on Finn's shoulder, her hands clutching his arm in a death grip. Finn tried a couple of times to ask her if she was ok, but she remained silent.

After what felt like forever, a female officer came over to talk to them. She addressed Blaine first. "I was able to reach your father, and he's coming to get you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Blaine said with a grateful smile.

The officer turned next to Kurt and Finn. "I was also able to reach your parents. They're on their way, and they said they should be here in about 20 minutes or so."

Finn and Kurt just nodded their thanks.

Finally, the officer turned to Rachel. "Miss Berry?" Rachel looked up upon hearing her name. "I spoke to your dads, and they said that they were going to come home as soon as possible but that they didn't know if they would be able to get a flight back before the morning. They did, however, say that it was ok for you to go when your boyfriend's family got here."

Rachel paused before saying "Thank you" in a quiet voice. Finn quickly kissed the top of her head.

The female officer patted Rachel on the shoulder before heading back to her desk.

The teenagers all looked at one another before Finn said, "So… I guess that really wasn't what we had in mind for the night."

The joke was weak, but they all tried to smile. They failed miserably and fell back into an uncomfortable silence.

The quiet stretched on for about 10 minutes until Blaine's dad showed up. They all stood up before he left, and he hugged the others, giving Kurt an extra squeeze and a promise to call him the next day.

Finn, Rachel, and Kurt took their seats once again, Rachel's head finding its place on Finn's shoulder, only this time, one hand grasped Finn's and the other took Kurt's, her fingers lacing together with his. None of them spoke.

The ticking of the clock on the wall was thunderous in the quiet station. It was hard to believe that a little over an hour and a half ago, they were leaving BreadstiX and laughing without a care in the world.

It was another 15 minutes before the door of the police station opened again and in rushed Burt and Carole Hummel. Their eyes scanned the room quickly before they spotted the kids and hurried over. Finn and Kurt jumped up, but Rachel remained seated.

Burt pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Are you ok?"

Kurt hugged his dad back. "Yeah."

Carole threw her arms around Finn. "Thank god!" she exclaimed. "I don't ever want to get another phone call from the police again!"

Finn touched his forehead to hers and said, "Trust me, I don't want it to happen again either."

Carole noticed Rachel still sitting there and sat down beside her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Sweetie, are you ok?" Rachel nodded but didn't say anything. Carole pulled back and gently brushed the hair out of Rachel's face with her hand. She then looked up at the boys. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Finn nodded and Kurt blurted out "Oh god, yes!"

Burt swept them all with his eyes before turning to Kurt and said, "I'm gonna drive your car back to the house, and Carole is going to take you all in our car."

Before any of them could make a move, Rachel spoke, quietly. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, my dads are out of town, and I really don't want to stay in the house by myself tonight. Could I please stay with you? I'll be happy to take the couch."

"Of course!" Carole said without a second thought. "You're always welcome. We'll swing by your place, and you can get some clothes and your toothbrush, ok?"

Rachel nodded and gave Carole, and then Burt, a small smile. "Thank you."

Burt nodded. "No thanks necessary, kid."

Finn sat down on Rachel's other side and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can sleep in my room," he began. "I'll take the couch."

Rachel looked lovingly at Finn for a moment before leaning over and giving him a quick but gentle kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

Burt and Carole looked at all of the kids. Then Burt said, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Carole pulled up to the curb in front of Rachel's house. Rachel, in the front seat next to her, said "It'll just take me a few minutes."<p>

"Take as much time as you need," Carole replied.

As Rachel opened the door, Kurt quickly leaned forward between the seats and said to Rachel, "I'll come in with you." She nodded and stepped out of the car, Kurt quickly following.

Kurt linked his arm through Rachel's as they headed up the walkway to the front door. As they approached, they triggered the motion sensor, and the light came on. She pulled out her key and tried to insert it into the lock, but she had trouble as her hand trembled a little. Kurt reached over and gently took the key out of her hand before unlocking the door and holding it open for Rachel to enter.

The house was eerily quiet. Rachel flipped on the lights in the foyer before turning in the direction of her bedroom with Kurt following behind her.

Rachel turned on the lights as she entered the room, heading immediately for the closet. Kurt took a seat on her bed. She pulled a duffel bag out of the closet before walking over to the bed and putting the empty bag down beside Kurt.

Looking first into the bag and then around the room, Rachel said to Kurt, "Do you remember the first time you saw my room?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "I do. If I remember correctly, I said something to the effect that it looked like the place that Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake would come to hook up in."

Rachel raised her head and looked Kurt in the eye. She nodded and said, "I don't think I even remember what it feels like to be the girl who would decorate her room like this."

Kurt looked into her sad eyes and said, "You're not really ok, are you?" She shook her head. He reached up a hand and pulled her over so that she was sitting next to him. He let her lean on him for a few moments. "Just wait here," he said before standing up.

She watched as Kurt moved around her room, first pulling a pair of pajamas out of a drawer, then grabbing a skirt and T-shirt from the closet. He tossed them into her bag as he passed by the bed on his way to her bathroom. He came out a moment later with her toothbrush and hairbrush in hand. He placed them on top of her clothes and zipped the bag shut.

Kurt hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and held out his hand to Rachel. "Come on," he said, "let's go."

Rachel squeezed his hand before standing up and leaving the room, shutting off the lights behind her.

End of Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Just a slightly shorter chapter here. I know Finn is Rachel's boyfriend, and he really loves her, but going into the house to help her pack an overnight bag just seems like something Kurt would do for her, especially given how close they've become._

_One more chapter after this one, I think._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there!

Thanks to those who have reviewed; your kind words mean a lot to me. Also, a special thanks to those who have added this story to your Story Alerts and Favorites lists. That is very encouraging.

This will be the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy!

Friday Night Fright – Chapter 3

The Hudson-Hummel house was quiet, so there was no good reason for Kurt to be awake at 2:00 in the morning, but awake was exactly how he found himself.

The numbers on his alarm clock glared at him in the darkness, and he sighed. He knew that it had been a stressful night, but still… He had fallen asleep earlier with no great problem, so what was the deal?

Deciding that a glass of water was in order, he tossed back the blankets, swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. He left his room, heading for the kitchen.

On his way down the hall, Kurt paused outside of Finn's room. The door was partially open, and he could hear sheets rustling. For a moment, he wondered if Finn had snuck into his room and curled up in bed with Rachel, but he quickly put that thought out of his head. His dad would kill Finn if he did that, and Finn knew it too. That could only mean that he was not the only person awake in the house.

He reached out a hand and softly tapped on the door with his index finger before gently pushing it open. He leaned his head inside. Rachel was curled up on her side, facing the door.

"Can I come in?" he whispered.

Rachel nodded wordlessly.

Kurt entered the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

He moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Can't sleep?" he questioned softly.

"No," Rachel answered, just as quietly. "Every time I close my eyes, I see a gun."

Kurt nodded, then gestured for Rachel to scoot over. She did so, and Kurt climbed under the covers, lying down on his side facing her. He reached out a hand and took hers.

"Earlier, you said you didn't think you remembered feeling like the girl who would decorate her room the way you did yours," he began. Rachel looked him in the eye, and he continued. "I don't think I ever told you exactly what started me thinking about transferring to Dalton, did I?"

Rachel looked confused. "I don't know, I guess we all figured it was because the situation with Karofsky was getting out of hand."

"Sort of," Kurt said. "He told me he was going to kill me. I know people say that all the time, use it as an expression, but I really thought he meant it."

Rachel squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt gave her a small smile. "I know. And I know it was your idea for the football players to get on him about what he was doing, for which I am _eternally _grateful. But, that's not the point. The point is that, although it's not quite a gun being shoved in my face, as soon as he said that to me, I felt like I lost something. I wasn't the same Kurt Hummel after that, the one who only had to worry about which Alexander McQueen sweater I wanted to wear to school that day."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked, her eyes looking glassy.

"What I'm trying to say," Kurt replied, holding her hand even tighter, "is that while what happened to all of us, particularly to you, was terrifying, you shouldn't let that fear erase who you were before."

Rachel let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes tightly, but the tears came anyway. Kurt could feel her trembling and put his arms around her, pulling her close. He stroked her back soothingly while she cried.

After about 10 minutes, Rachel quieted down. She pulled her head away from Kurt and looked him in the eye. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"I learned it from Brittany," Kurt said, completely deadpan.

At that, Rachel started laughing. Not wanting to wake the other inhabitants of the house, she turned her face into the pillow to quiet the sound, but every time she felt like it was slowing down, the laughter bubbled up again.

Eventually, Rachel gained control of herself. She turned back to face Kurt, smiling for the first time since they entered the convenience store.

Rachel leaned her head forward and planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Thank you, Kurt."

"You think you can sleep now?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Rachel closed her eyes and looked back at him in embarrassment. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Kurt answered and held her tightly.

They lay there for several moments, and Kurt thought Rachel must be asleep when her quiet voice reached his ears. "You know," she began, "whenever I pictured sleeping in this bed with a boy, I always thought it would be Finn."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. "It's ok," he said. "Whenever I pictured getting into bed with someone, I never thought it would be a girl."

Rachel's response was to snuggle her head close to his. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing.

As he was about to nod off, Kurt hoped that they would all be able to put their demons in the past, where they belonged.

The End

Well, that's it. I know it's a short chapter, but it's all that was needed to wrap up the story.

I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought :o)


End file.
